callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Mason/Trivia
Trivia *Alex Mason owns a false Dutch passport, in the name of "Willem van der Berg", living in the Dutch city Enschede. This passport can be seen in the opening cutscene of "Rebirth" along with a Cessna light aircraft, showing how he entered the Soviet Union. *At the beginning of the campaign he is mentioned to have been born in Fairbanks, Alaska. However upon reading the intel from "Operation 40" it lists his place of birth as Anchorage. Mason confirms that he was born in Fairbanks to his interrogator. *It is strongly implied that Mason assassinated President John F. Kennedy, or at least was directly involved in the assassination on November 22, 1963. During his interrogation, Jason Hudson informs Mason that there were long periods of time after his escape from Vorkuta that he went rogue and could not be accounted for. Also, while Mason is stumbling around after his interrogation, he mentions "Kennedy...John...Fitzgerald! " and "Proceed...to...target! Oswald...compromised!" suggesting that he worked with Lee Harvey Oswald, JFK's alleged killer, and possibly that Oswald himself was also a sleeper agent like Mason. Oswald's mugshot can be seen in the cutscene before "S.O.G.". Dragovich's response to Mason's accusation that he tried to make Mason kill Kennedy also implies he was responsible, and Dragovich smiled and said "Tried?!" in a mocking tone. At the end of the mission, footage of Kennedy's arrival in Dallas, Texas prior to the assassination shows Mason was in the crowd of onlookers who watched Kennedy disembark from Air Force One. Mason narrates over this footage saying things related to the assassination, such as "11-22-63" (November 22, 1963, the date of the shooting) and "6.5 millimeter"(referring to the caliber of the bullets allegedly fired by Lee Harvey Oswald to kill Kennedy). *Mason is 5' 11'' tall.'' *His login for the terminal is "AMASON" and his password is "PASSWORD". Hudson has criticized this weak password and threatens to change it. *He is the only prisoner that escaped from Vorkuta alive. *In "U.S.D.D.", he seems like he wears a white shirt and watch like Jason Hudson wears. But on the scene where it shows his face when he passes the metal detector, he's wearing a black suit. *Mason nicknames Jason Hudson 'Ice Cube', referring to his cold and impersonal method of working. *When playing as Mason on Rebirth Island, one see his shadow when confronting Steiner, but it's headless. *Mason can sometimes be heard with a bit of an Australian accent, best heard before ziplining in "Operation 40" and after Bowman is killed. This is because the actor who plays Mason, , is Australian. *Mason only appears as a NPC during gameplay at the end of Rebirth. *A character named Alex Mason briefly appears in the DS version of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. However, he has a completely different voice. *Another character model of Mason is under the headless one the character controls in the interrogation scenes. *In the multiplayer map 'Nuketown', ''the blue house's mailbox says "Mason." *He is the only character in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops that uses every sidearm of the game. *Mason's face closely resembles his voice actor's face Sam Worthington. *Mason used to have a different voice actor in the Black Ops E3 2010 Demo of "Payback". Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia